Sanitarios
by KaoriDragneel
Summary: Una fiesta, un deseo... ¿Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios? Pésimo sumary.


Música fuerte, mucho alcohol y un ambiente festivo colmado de estupideces… Así solían ser las fiestas de Fairy Tail después de los grandes juegos mágicos… Se hizo una costumbre organizar una gran fiesta cada mes, invitando a los gremios cercanos y algunos más lejanos, con los que se entablaron grandes amistades durante los juegos… Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, hasta Quatro Cerberus rondaba por ahí… Y claro, no podía faltar Sabertooth.

Esas fiestas eran lo mejor. Una vez al mes, se reunían en el edificio de Fairy Tail para intercambiar historias, comer una botana, escuchar algo de música en vivo, ponerse ebrios y comenzar pelear. Todos terminaban hechos polvo… Que buenas fiestas que se armaban!

Y ahí estaban todos reunidos una vez más… Ya estaba entrada la noche y el gremio parecía una discoteca, apenas iluminado por luces de colores parpadeantes que encendían y se apagaban al ritmo de la música…

Un rubio observaba su alrededor desde la barra, se trataba de convencer de que buscaba algo interesante para pasar el rato… Pero, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Él mismo sabía a _quién_ estaba buscando… Ah, ahí estaba ella…

A lo lejos divisó una cabellera rubia como la de él, sólo que con el cabello más largo y con un mejor olor… Sus sentidos de dragón le trajeron el recuerdo del aroma de aquella cabellera… Cerró los ojos y sonrío… Había sólo un aroma que le agradaba más que el de ese cabello… El aroma de ese _cuello_…

Siguió mirando a la rubia por un rato más, parecía estar pasando un rato agradable… Estaba tomada de la mano de un idiota de cabello rosado… Frunció el ceño al ver como _su_ rubia volteaba a verlo y lo pillaba observándola… Le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se dio la media vuelta hacia su acompañante peli rosado… Sting sonrió… Esa era su señal…

Observo a su rubia susurrar algo al oído del mago de fuego, quién escucho atento lo que ella decía y luego asintió sonriendo… Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los sanitarios, cuando el Dragneel la jalo del brazo y la beso apasionadamente… La rubia sonrojada se separó lentamente de él muy avergonzada, mientras todos los miraban y él sonreía ampliamente mientras ella se alejaba lentamente al sanitario… Todo esto siendo observado por cierto rubio con el ceño fruncido…

Se levantó de su lugar de la barra para dirigirse directamente a un lugar, los sanitarios. Caminó entre los magos que bailaban y hacían sus estupideces como todos los meses… Incluso paso al lado de Salamander, quién estaba demasiado ocupado con Gajeel y el nudista como para prestarle atención a los actos del rubio…

Los sanitarios estaban en un pasillo escondido alejado del resto de la fiesta, al fondo y muy poco iluminados… Apenas el rubio dobló por el pasillo, la vio recargada junto a la puerta del sanitario de damas… En cuanto lo alcanzo a ver, aún con la poca iluminación, sonrío… No hablaron, ella sólo se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del sanitario de damas y entró, dejando la puerta entre abierta como invitación a cierto mago para entrar…

Él mago blanco no se lo pensó dos veces, inmediatamente la siguió y entro al sanitario de damas, cerrando la puerta con traba detrás de él… Busco a su rubia con la mirada y la encontró sentada sobre el gran lavabo de los sanitarios, jugando con unas bragas en sus manos y con las piernas abiertas…

No hicieron falta más palabras, el deseo los consumió… Diez minutos eran suficientes para descargar las pasiones y tensiones acumuladas en un mes. No hablaron, él rápidamente posiciono su miembro en la cavidad de la rubia y comenzó a embestirla sin consideración alguna, y no es como si eso a ella le desagradara… Los volvía locos tal adrenalina, exponerse así a ser descubiertos por los gremios más reconocidos de todo Magnolia, a ser descubiertos por cierto mago de fuego…

Tomó a la chica de las caderas y en un rápido movimiento la colocó de espaldas a él, y sin nada de sutileza la obligo a agacharse para poder seguir penetrándola aún más… Acercó cara a la espalda de ella y olisqueó sin dejar de embestirla, subió y subió hasta que encontró ese punto que lo volvía totalmente loco, su cuello.

Las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas, la rubia ya no podía contenerse y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos contenidos para que nadie alcanzara a oírlos… Se sentían tocando el cielo, faltaba demasiado poco… Él dragón blanco puso sus manos en los pechos de la rubia y los estrujo sin delicadeza y apretó a la rubia más contra su cuerpo…

No necesitaron más, se liberaron, ambos llegaron al punto más alto corriéndose casi al mismo tiempo… No necesitaron palabras de nuevo, inmediatamente acomodaron su ropa para verse lo más normales posibles, la rubia se rocío una especie de perfume que inundo el lugar con aroma a vainillas… Él sabía que era para disimular su olor, ser la novia de un dragón era algo difícil… Salieron del sanitario por turnos, silenciosos, sigilosos y sin dar ningún indicio de lo que acababa de pasar… No se habían ausentado más de 10 minutos, se mesclaron en la fiesta con facilidad… Ella regreso al lado de su pelirosado, y él a la barra a seguir bebiendo…

Ya vendría otra fiesta mensual…


End file.
